


Reflected Brat

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2021 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brat, Brattification, Bullying, Farts, Filth, Life Swap, M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young man finds a strange old mirror, with his reflection taking the time to bully the everloving shit out of him.
Series: January Batch 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190444
Kudos: 3





	Reflected Brat

**Author's Note:**

> For Duwangoo

“Why do I have to get stuck with the dirty jobs…”

An annoyed voice echoed out through the expansive house. The owner of said voice, Ken Sasaki, was the son of the household and the one that did his best to stand out in his own way. Namely by rejecting the fashionable way that his mom lived, or the way that his dad did very little of anything.

Of course, that didn’t mean that he didn’t listen to either of them. Despite the fact that he’d love to do anything but. So when they asked him to clean up the entire place, he couldn’t say no. Whether that was because he was a good boy, or because he knew that if he said no then his mom would no doubt do something utterly awful… He wasn’t sure.

“Couldn’t they just’ve helped me instead of screwing off to screw?” Ken muttered to himself as he mopped up some dirt, the kind that he had leaked onto the floor a few days ago after a long and exhausting escape from one of his more fanatical clients. Being a delivery boy meant that he got to meet a lot of strange faces, and almost every single one of them ended up turning into some sort of perverted bitch before long.

Of course, he couldn’t know that it was precisely because of him that he ended up in situations like those. It was precisely because he was standoffish and independant that his mom, who was secretly a Goddess from the days of old, had cursed him to try and test him. If he could endure the people in his life that wanted him for just his masculine features, he’d eventually develop into a good boy with a wife that loved him. Not unlike how she loved his father.

As he brushed his brow, he checked his list and noticed one particular room that shouldn’t be on there… His own. He cleaned the damn thing last weekend! Why was that on his list!? 

“Seriously, can those two get their heads out of their asses for more than a minute and realize what’s happening to the world around them!?” The boy whined, showing his discipline despite the fact that he looked like the kind of boy that’d rebel against the sort.

Ken ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it in frustration while grabbing his tools, heading straight into his room to get done with this now rather than later…

He went through his entire room. Making sure to check for the level of dust on every single piece of furniture. He didn’t want his mom to get on his case for not being thorough. And yet…

“Wait, hold on.” He paused his cataloguing as he noticed that he was looking back at himself, courtesy of something propped up in the corner. “When did I have a mirror? I thought I threw the last one out because Mom said…” He stopped, a blush covering his cheeks. On yeah. She had called him hot with his ass sticking out of his boxers like he was a hot lil’ whore. That was enough to make him toss the last mirror out and make sure he never needed to look at himself.

Ken reached for the body-sized mirror, propping it up against the wall proper as he looked at himself. Almost immediately he began to frown, because whoever had planted it there had clearly planned on it being a fun prank.

Why, one might ask? Well, it was simple. He didn’t look like himself when he looked in the mirror. He looked a good three feet shorter, like his face would bulge straight up against his crotch if he were to face straight towards himself. Then on top of that, his clothes were anything but normal. He barely even wore clothes, preferring to go with a pair of shorts that barely fit around his even fatter ass, and his bulge was struggling to stay stuck within that risque piece of clothing.

It had to be one of those gag mirrors that you could pawn off one of the carnivals. Like the type that clowns used to look thin. “Funny.” The boy scoffed as he hit the mirror. Not hard enough to crack it or hurt himself, but enough to make the image displayed on the surface wobble from the impact…

He had better things to do than look at himself being depraved like that. Which meant that he just had to focus on the task at hand. If he could focus on cleaning, he could get rid of that thing once he had to throw everything out.

“What’s the big hurry, gaylord?”

Ken blinked a couple of times. That was his voice, or at least it sounded like him if he had swallowed a good few pints of helium. He immediately looked back at the mirror, thinking that his mind was playing a trick on him.

But no. His ‘reflection’ was moving, grinning as he had one hand down his pants, and the other tightly grasping his fat ass. “What? Never heard a reflection talk?” The younger-looking duplicate of himself giggled, panting as the spot in the front of his shorts rapidly grew darker thanks to certain liquids leaking from the tip of his schlong.

“What the fuck are you?” Was all that the older-and-definitely-real version of the boy could ask, as he put his hands on the mirror. He didn’t understand how any of this worked, much less how a reflection could gain sentience.

Ken’s replica laughed at his response. “I’m you, gaylord. Except I’m like, ten times hotter! And like, a million times more competent. You’ve been brushing off all those hot babes, and you’re still a friggin’ romantic virgin. Come on, step it up.”

“They’re not hot, they’re disgusting! With their fat bellies, mega-huge cocks, and gassy asses!” The older boy shot back. He knew exactly what those people were like. The replica didn’t have any right to try and talk him into liking them.

His replica laughed. “That’s what makes them hot, idiot! That’s what you like about them too, otherwise you wouldn’t have been tenting every time you saw them!” He laughed, his own cock struggling to stay contained within his shorts as it rapidly grew erect…

Ken narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t lying. Especially since the youth’s own rod was currently busy trying to escape his pants, though having a lot more trouble given that his length was much more humane compared to his depraved reflection.

“See, you know I’m right. And you know what I’m also right about?” His younger reflection said, as he bit into his lip and spread his legs while squatting down.

*BRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP*

A massive cloud of green noxious gasses flew out of that nearly-exposed hole in the back of his shorts, filling the world beyond the mirror with a horrific stench. Something so utterly awful looking that it was a wonder he wasn’t choking on his own fumes…

In fact, it was so powerful that Ken could smell it on his side of the mirror, causing him to gasp and cough as he tried to avoid breathing in too much of it. Just imagining how horrid and dense the smell might be on the other side of the mirror was enough to make his sinuses feel like they were catching on fire.

“G-God! And you’re supposed to be me!? What kind of me would fart that bad!?” The boy shouted as he tried to back away from the mirror, coughing and wheezing as he tried to compose himself…

Only to find that he was practically glued to the spot. He couldn’t move much more than a foot. All while the boy in the mirror continued laughing at him, while his tongue hung out of his mouth from letting all of that gas out at the same time.

“I’m the you that’s actually worth a damn! Why do you think I’ve got this fat prick and this ass that could kill, gaylord?” The younger reflection laughed from the depths of his heart, his eyes gleaming amongst that awful gas as he brought his hand closer to the ‘surface’ of the mirror.

Ken was forced to replicate this movement, his own eyes glowing as he coughed. The terrible and filthy air was rushing into his mouth, corrupting him as he almost seemed to sink into the mirror…

Only for the farts to suddenly find their way around him. It was like he was inside the mirror. How was that possible?!

“Wow, so this is what this world is like? I dunno, seems like it needs a lot more gas to be worth it!” He heard the voice of his other and worse self, looking around to try and find where it was…

Only to see him reflected in the sky, and for two and two to click together. Somehow, someway, the bastard had managed to switch their positions. He didn’t understand how, nor did he care to figure out the particulars with all of this gas doing its best to make it hard to think. He just wanted out!

“Get back in here, you little shit!” Ken shouted up at the sky, inadvertently getting more of that gas stuck inside him, causing his thoughts to get swallowed by the filthy fog.

His other self laughed at him as he looked down on him, which was more like looking into the mirror on the real side of the world. “Nah. You can stay in there with my stale farts. And maybe make a couple of your own when you get used to the sensation, gaylord!” The younger and more well endowed boy continued laughing like he had the right. Which he really did, considering how better he was.

“WHEN I GET OUT THERE I’LL GET YOU OVER MY KNEE AND MAKE SURE YOU CRY WHEN YOUR CHEEKS GO RED!” The black-haired youth cried out, only to yelp as his hands found their way onto his ass, spreading his cheeks apart bit by bit…

The other Ken giggled. Now that he was the ‘main’ version, his reflection had to follow his orders. And that meant that if he just spread these a little more, so that the hole was as exposed as it could possibly be..!

“S-Stop! STOP!” The real boy tried to protest as he felt his stomach twisting and turning. He hated every moment of this. He didn’t want to go through this. He never ever wanted to openly enjoy something like this.

Unfortunately, he was forced to do it. Before he had the chance to get close to leaving this filthy mirror world, his cheeks were parted…

*FRRRRRRRRRRT*

And the most disgusting and stale gas left his hole. Gas that he should’ve gotten rid of days ago. But because of his routine, he never really tried to get rid of any of it. Which meant that he was now stuck inside such a filthy mirror, with no exit in sight. Mostly because the entire world was covered in the dense ass-produced fog…

“There, that’s muuuuuuch better…” The other Ken laughed, his room already filling up with his absolutely disgusting stench. Simultaneously turning his room into a den of filth, his very existence causing the world around him to change. After all, since he was the ‘real’ Ken now, the world had to fit him.

He looked over at the posters that depicted all sorts of cool characters that the boy had plastered up there before. Including one of those cool reaper-type mecha. Now? They were replaced with several pinups of fat-cocked boys like him. Of course, none of them were as impressive as him, and he mostly just used them for comparison’s sake. 

But what was more important than those boys and their fat peckers, were the pictures that he had plastered up all over the walls. They were crusty as hell at this point, each of them covered in stale seed. And they depicted one particular woman.

His mom. His fat-assed, whore of a mom. The same woman that had teased him for so long. Now? Oh, he could just bust a nut thinking about pounding her into the floor…

“S-Stop..!” The real Ken cried out from inside the mirror, his hands darting towards his much smaller cock because his copy was busy playing with himself again. “Stop thinking about her..!”

The formerly mirrored boy laughed as he just stroked that fat sausage as hard as he could. He didn’t care about those protests. He just wanted to bust the fattest nut. “Y’know, she’s a real piece of work. I bet she could take a couple kids down in that womb, if I don’t fill it with gas and turn her into an addict before that!” 

He swore that he could hear his ‘mirror’ self crying out for what he was planning. He didn’t care. Especially since he just snuck his way over the orgasmic wall, crying out as a big glob of yellowish seed shot straight out of his urethra, staining the mirror and severing the connection between the two worlds, ensuring that the boy wouldn’t make his way back.

Of course, that didn’t mean that Ken was free from his hell. In fact, now that the ‘connection’ had been cut off between the two worlds, it meant that he had to deal with the gas around him, the black-haired boy gasping as he tried to breathe in any kind of fresh air…

“G-God, so many farts…” The boy muttered, his cheeks flushing bright green and red at the same time, while his cock continued to leak fresh cum into his pants, which were rapidly shrinking to the same size that his younger self wore.

Y’know, now that he thought about it… Was there a problem with this much gas? Not really, since it kinda did feel nice to breathe in and such. If he just took a breath and held it, his cock felt real nice…

Maybe if he spread his cheeks a little and started adding to the haze, squeeze out a couple of farts and really add to the mess with his own stench…

Ken blinked as the green shades faded from his cheeks. Oh god, he was acting more like that other version of him… And the worst part was the fact that he actually enjoyed it.

His cock pulsed within his shorts as he squatted down just like that brattier self, closing his eyes as he bit into his lip…

*BRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP*

The boy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the air around him grew denser, drool running out of the corners of his mouth as his cock throbbed, splurting out cum in such volume that his pants were drowning in it.

Ken couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop himself from falling down the same path of pleasure that his brattier self had. Even as that very same brat stole his life.

But it was okay. He just needed to squeeze out a couple more farts. Then a couple more after that, and then… ehehehehe…


End file.
